gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion utilisateur:Brochy
Commentaires Bonjour Brochy ! Bienvenue sur Wiki Glee France. Nous sommes heureux que vous participiez à Wiki Glee France et que vous ayez modifié la page Duets. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser sur ma page de discussion ! -- Juntaru (discuter) février 22, 2011 à 15:55 Pour la 7 eme fois je re efface les commentaires, la page faisant le double de la limite :) __TOC__ Lunettes roses forever thumb|left|100pxTiens, comme tu l'as critiqué, prends ça ! Ah nooon j'y crois pas ! Holly régulière ? Je vais faire des cauchemards ! Gwyneth n'a vraiment rien d'autre à foutre ? Bon ok pas d'autres persos pour la saison 2, mais grand ménage dans la saison 3 ! (on commence par Finn !) MDR Matt ! Chaque fois que je regarde une perf de la saison 1 je suis choquée de le voir. Genre "hein ? c'est qui ?" o.o) - Sombraline Salut ! Oui c'est d'ailleurs grâce à Glee France que j'ai découvert Wikia ! ^^ J'évite de plus en plus d'y aller car les commentaires de certaines personnes commencent à sérieusement m'énerver. J'y vais seulement pour voir s'il y a des nouvelles et c'est tout. Choupi juillet 28, 2011 à 12:30 (UTC) Ortho Hello !!! Chewie Mdr !!! Curé ce serait pas mal. Je crains leurs costumes pour les Régionales et surtout les Nationales....préparer vos yeux ! Merci :) j'essaye de participer un peu car c'est un gros site tout de même et il est bien à jour, ça c'est bien. Pour les admins, tu peux me rayer de ta liste. Pour Sombra', j'espère qu'elle sera de retour pendant les vacances. Croisons les doigts ! Bon courage pour trouver un autre admin ! et bravo à la survivante ! Choupi Haha ! Fluo ou alors qui brillent dans le noir ! Ah la page des personnages... c'est bien un endroit où tu ne me verras pas ! ^^ J'aurai dit oui en septembre mais mainteant...le boulot que j'ai outch ! Bonne chance pour recontacter un oublié. C'est bizarre qu'il (ou elle) ne t'ai pas nommé successeur, cela aurait éviter des soucis comme "l'adoption". Ah les sites.... Choupi Alors là, va falloir sortir les lunettes de soleil ! ^^ Sur la page des personnages, la seule chose que je modifierai ce serait les chansons. ah l'anglais...langue universelle et pas cool pour nous ! C'est vrai que tout le monde te sollicite pour les pages ! j'admire ton courage ! Tout et rien (pas mal comme titre) Ah j'avais pensé aux lunettes starkid ! et les roses bien évidemment :) C'est sûr que quand tu commences, c'est bien d'avoir une référence. Après, il vaut mieux s'en dissocier. Ah l'espagnol ! j'avais de meilleures notes dans cette matière qu'en anglais. La vraie galère ! bon à présent, je parle plus l'espagnol, je vais comprendre certaines choses mais je ne tiendrai pas une conversation. Ah les sites et les forums sont de beaux endroits pour faire connaissance ! Exact :) Salut, Je viens de faire un tour sur le wiki, intéressant. Juste une petite remarque, j'ai moi aussi un site sur glee : www.gleethecovers.com. Je pense que tu connais. J'ai rien contre le fait que tu utilises les pochettes mais, si possible, si tu pouvais les mettre en 500x500 ou 600x600 et non en 1000x1000. Je voudrais au moins garder l'exclusivité des grandes images sur mon blog. Et si je pouvais être crédité, ça serait bien. En tant qu'admin, tu peux peut-être faire un point avec SarangOllie qui met aussi des pochettes en 1000x1000. Merci. 194.206.169.1 novembre 30, 2011 à 10:25 (UTC)Maxdume Remarque Salut, Je viens de faire un tour sur le wiki, intéressant. Juste une petite remarque, j'ai moi aussi un site sur glee : www.gleethecovers.com. Je pense que tu connais. J'ai rien contre le fait que tu utilises les pochettes mais, si possible, si tu pouvais les mettre en 500x500 ou 600x600 et non en 1000x1000. Je voudrais au moins garder l'exclusivité des grandes images sur mon blog. Et si je pouvais être crédité, ça serait bien. En tant qu'admin, tu peux peut-être faire un point avec SarangOllie qui met aussi des pochettes en 1000x1000. Merci. 194.206.169.1 novembre 30, 2011 à 10:30 (UTC)Maxdume hello Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ? Tu as aimé les deux derniers épisodes ? Ces derniers jours, je suis assez présente sur le site (cela me prend des fois ^^) et il y a un petit soucis sur les pages. Pour les récompenses des compétitions entre chorale, sur les pages des perso, il y a marqué "sélections 2010" et sur la page des ND c'est "sélection 2010". J'ai arrêté de faire les modifications pour me mettre d'accord avec toi. On choisit quelle "phrase" ? J'ai remarqué que ton "adoption" a fonctionné ! bravo ! Et y a un soucis de droit d'auteur des couvertures des pochettes ? O_o A bientôt ! Choupi Ca va, je suis en révision avant les examens de fin de semestre. Mes petites pauses, je les passe sur le wikia ! ^^ Oui, comme toi, je retrouve l'esprit Glee et cela fait plaisir :) J'ai mal marqué ce que je voulais te demander ! désolée ! En fait le problème c'est une fois on a "sélections 2010" et une autre fois "sélections 2011" pour la même compétition. Tu vois le soucis ? Pour l'adoption, j'ai reçu un mail disant que ta demande était acceptée. Tout ça en anglais si je me souviens bien. J'aurai bien accepté mais avec le boulot que j'ai... et puis pour les modifications que je fais, j'ai pas besoin d'être admin. :) C'est ça qui me "choquait" un peu dans sa demande. Je télécharge les musiques de tous les épisodes et les couvertures sont intégrés. Je pense pas que ce soit cette personne qu'il les fait (surtout que son site est en anglais O_o). Bref...toujours des râleurs. En parlant de râleur, tu as vu la polémique autour de Glee depuis aujourd'hui ? Choupi Merci :) j'en ai bien besoin! Je vais faire les changements nécessaire dans ce cas. Oui. J'ai lu ça ce matin. Des magazines ont lancé la rumeur comme quoi Lea Michele suivi du cast serait entrain de se rebeller contre Murphy. Selon une source proche du tournage (en gros personne), ils disent tous qu'ils aiment Murphy mais en fait, ils sont entrain de le détester à cause du rythme intensif (16h par jour) et du salaire qui n'a pas été augmenté. Sur twitter, Naya et Harry ont réagi avec : - Naya :"I think that the malicious things being written about Ryan Murphy are so sad and false. I'm proud to work for such a talented man! :-)" (je pense que les choses malveillantes qui sont entrain d'être écrite sur RM sont si triste et faux. Je suis fière de travailler pour un tel homme de talent!) - Harry : "The only mutiny happening at Glee is me destroying these tiny apples with my mouth! Don't believe everything you read" (La seule mutinerie qui se passe à Glee est moi détruisant ces minuscules pommes avec ma bouche! Ne croyez pas tout ce que vous lisez.). Il y avait une photo de pomme dans sa main avec son tweet. Trop marrant ! Choupi Et on reste sur la même discussion ! lol Oui des rumeurs inutiles qui peuvent faire du mal, beaucoup de mal, à une série. Harry...c'est une pure merveille que de lire ses tweet ! il a un sacré humour ! Choupi (qui a la flemme de réviser et va peut-être rester sur le wikia et faire les changements ! et souhaite bon courage à Brochy pour sa page ^^) Voilà les mises à jour sont faite! d'ailleurs, petite question, pourquoi la page de Rory est bloqué aux anonymes ? Il doit y avoir une sacrée ambiance car il y a bien des farceurs dans le cast. Au moins, cela doit donner envie d'aller bosser, pas comme dans certaines séries. Je me suis mise sur Twitter juste pour suivre le cast de Glee. Y a des jours, tu ris bien ! ^^ Choupi (remarque que Brochy n'a toujours pas fait son "ménage" de décembre ^^) Salut ;) J'ai remarqué à l'instant en fouinant sur ma page perso que tu m'avais nommé admin' :) Je comprends donc pourquoi j'ai pu modifier la page d'accueil ! Et bah merci beaucoup :D @+, Legleeclub décembre 10, 2011 à 19:57 (UTC) hello ;) allez, commençons une nouvelle discussion juste pour rallonger encore ta page :) je suis cruelle, je le sais ^^ j'adore les surnoms que tu donnes aux gens ! cela me fait rire à chaque fois ! je me disais que c'était pour quelque chose dans le genre. Ah, y a des gens (des "trolls" si on utilise ton surnom) qui ne savent pas quoi faire d'autre que de détruire le travail de certaines personnes ! Je suis entrain d'écouter la chanson "New Morning" de Bob Dylan chanté par Darren et Chuck Criss. Une pure merveille !!! Choupi (qui se dit que Brochy devra encore faire le ménage ^^) Sombra' avait de bonnes idées question surnom ! ^^ C'est vrai que pour certaines personnes, tu as envie de leur foutre une baffe ! mais bon... on fait avec. Choupi (le mot flemme est très présent dans notre vocabulaire aujourd'hui ^^) quand ils s'expliquent et surtout quand ils sont pas susceptibles (comme moi dans certains cas ^^) Choupi (et pourtant le flemme ne doit pas être présente pour moi tant que mes exams ne sont pas passés ! lol) oh je le suis un peu :) oui cela provoque certaines fois de belles rencontres ! ^^ Choupi (trouve qu'elle devrait éloigner la flemme d'elle) ?? qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ta page discussion ?? J'ai eu une idée (cela m'arrive). Pourquoi ne pas mettre la personne qui double un personnage dans l'infobox du personnage en question ? Choupi Ah l'informatique s'est bien quand tout va bien ^^ eh bien, toute ta page est revenue quand j'ai publié une nouvelle discussion. Bizarre... Alors il faudrait changer le modèle des "infobox" pour rajouter une catégorie, je crois. Puisque c'est fait à partir d'un modèle, il doit être modifiable, non ? Choupi (si elle pouvait aussi améliorer ses connaissances, ce serait un beau cadeau de Noël ^^) Ok tiens moi au courant :) Choupi (pense que même le Père Noël ne pourra pas aider la pauvre Choupi qui au bout de deux jours de révision a envie de se fracasser la tête contre un mur) Je suis morte de rire ! Au moins, la flemme ne reste pas trop longtemps chez toi :) Si les infobox ont changé, je pourrai m'en occuper si tu veux. Choupi (remerci Brochy pour le soutien. Dans deux semaines ? oh bah une vraie loque humaine qui ne pourra rien faire ni réfléchir pendant un ou deux jours ^^) C'est bon. T'es la meilleure ! Je vais m'en occuper pendant mes petites pauses dans mes charmantes révisions ! Choupi (remercie de nouveau Brochy et Choupi peut mais surtout doit le faire ^^) clash Je viens d'apprendre (avec un train de retard, comme d'hab) qu'il y a un gros "clash" entre les fans et les scénaristes sur Tweeter au sujet du Brittana. Tu étais au courant ? Choupi Alors je t'ai trouvé un résumé : "Une fan a dit que Brittana n’avait pas échangé de baiser. Hitchcock a répondu qu’elle ne devait pas regarder cette série et qu’elle disait n’importe quoi et Hodgson, quant à lui, a répondu qu’elles s’étaient embrassé sur le lit, dans «Duet ». Ce qui a provoqué une réaction très violente de la part des fans et de certains journalistes. Tout le monde a ressortit l’interview de Ryan et Brad disant que Santana et Brittany sont amoureuses mais ne se sont pas embrassé. Je ne sais plus mais je crois que c’est Hodgson qui a effacé son tweet, qui s’est excusé, et qui a effacé son tweet d’excuse ensuite. ça aurai pu finir à ce moment mais Adler a ajouter son grain de sel en affirmant que c’est bien un baiser qu’on voit dans «Duet ». Nouvelle vague de haine de la part des fans et surtout des lesbiennes qui se sont senti trahies par la scénariste lesbienne de la série. Puis Adler a traité les fans de grincheux et BAM ! Encore un nouveau clash. Pour finir, Adler a retwitter un le tweet de quelqu’un qui demandé à Naya de lever la main si elle pensait que les scénaristes font un bon travail. Encore une vague de haine comme quoi Adler est immature d’essayer d’impliquer Naya dans l’histoire. Et, évidement, Naya a reretwitter ce tweet. Grand silence chez les fans. Puis nouvelles guerres. les anti-Naya («elle n’a aucun respect pour nous ! On la soutient et elle nous poignarde dans le dos !), les Pro-Naya («Elle n’avait pas le choix, le retweet d’Adler était une sorte de chantage ! ») et juste ceux qui sont en colère («Les scénaristes se moquent de nous ! »)." voilà un excellent résumé. J'ai vu certain tweet. Y en a un qui appelle à boycoter l'épisode de ce soir en signe de protestation. Un autre dit que si les scnéraristes ne leur donnent pas ce qu'ils veulent, ils arrêteront de regarder la série. Y aussi une personne qui a écrit que Brittana était LE couple de Glee et que tout le monde en avait rien à faire de Finchel. Oh et il y a une pétition qui circule sur Twitter pour avoir des kiss Brittana. J'ai lu aussi que Naya n'est pas fan du couple et qu'elle ne voulait pas embrasser Heather. Bref....j'y crois pas trop à celle-là. Oh autre chose, apparremment, Ryan Muprhy fait du chantage à ses acteurs pour avoir ce qu'il veut. Comme quoi, Lea avait refusé de faire le Glee Tour parce qu'ils n'avaient que 4 jours pour répéter et RM a menacé de virer sa meilleure amie du show --->Amber Riley. Vraiment la presse ne sait plus quoi écrire. Charmant tout ça, n'est-ce pas? Choupi clash (suite) Beaucoup plus passionnant que les Feux de l'amour. Y a une histoire chaque semaine. C'est Ali (de son prénom Alisson) Adler, une scénariste de Glee qui est apparemment lesbienne. C'est pour ça que cela a "révolté" les fan quand elle a fait intervenir Naya. La pétition ne changera rien du tout. Les scénaristes en font qu'à leur tête et cet "échange" pourrait faire encore plus de mal. Et le boycotte ne pourra qu'entraîner l'arrêt de la série. Pour LE couple de la série, je crois qu'il y en a pas. Tous les couples représentent la série de Finchel à Brittana en passant par Klaine et Tina/Mike. Cette diversité fait que Glee est populaire. Pour Naya, je pense que c'est encore des rumeurs pour expliquer le manque de baiser. Mais si je me souviens bien, c'est elle qui est montée sur scène à Dublin pour embrasser Heather. Alors si effectivement, cela la dérangeait, elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Et puis, elle s'entend très bien avec Heather. Pour l'histoire du chantage, cela vient encore d'une source anonyme, mais honnêtement, j'y crois pas trop. Je ne pense pas qu'un acteur resterait dans une série si le boss le faisait chanter. Et puis, Lea aime la scène et elle l'a dit plusieurs fois. Pourquoi refuserait-elle de le faire ? et puis 4 jours de répétition, cela ne change pas beaucoup de ce qu'ils font sur le tournage. Choupi (pense que Borchy va devoir faire son ménage de décembre avec les pavet qu'elle écrit.) Oh si le boycotte fait chuter sérieusement les audiences, la FOX annulera la série malgré les profits. Oh je crois que les fans du Tike deviennent nombreux avec la SL de Mike (qui est bien). Mais c'est vrai que le Finchel a ses fans depuis le début de la série. Normal que cela perdure. Pour le kiss de Dublin, c'est un accord entre Darren et Naya pour le dernier show. Chris et Heather n'étaient pas au courant,d 'où leurs surprises ! C'est sûr que la personne qui a inventé cette rumeur n'est pas très futfut ! Elle doit avoir un pois à la place du cerveau. Et puis RM n'est pas le seul à décider. Les gens ont tendance à oublier qu'il y a 3 créateurs dans l'histoire. J'ai hâte de voir la nouvelle histoire de la semaine ! ^^ un vrai feuilleton ! Choupi (félicite Brochy pour son ménage d'hiver ^^) idée pour de nouvelles rumeurs? ^^ Désolée pour ton pseudo !! J'avais même pas fait attention ! Oups ! quand je tape vite, des fois je fais des fautes. C'est vrai que la SL de Mike est bien dosée. On en a pas trop d'un seul coup. Bien réussi ! Je plains Ryan tout de même. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas de compte Twitter parce qu'au sinon...même maintenant qu'il n'est plus aux commandes, il se reçoit tout. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que les fans disaient qu'il n'y avait pas assez de scénaristes chez Glee et donc que les SL n'étaient pas assez bonnes. Et maintenant qu'ils ont un paquet de scénaristes que RIB ne s'occupent plus personnellement des SL, les fans leur repprochent leur éloignement. Faudrait savoir les gars ! --' Alors, ce sera Lea Michele s'est pris un vent par Kutcher alors elle se réfugie dans les bras de Cory. Ou alors ce sont les fans du Samcedes qui vont se révolter. Bref...je sens que je vais encore bien rire. Choupi (rougit d'embarras ^^) bloqué une page Il faudrait que tu bloques la page de Lea michele comme tu as fait pour celle de Rory. Un anonyme s'amuse à changer sa religion. A chaque fois que l'on met "chrétienne", il change en "juive". Merci Choupi j'aime beaucoup le surnom "tonton ryan" !! lol ! le pauvre tout de même. Ah s'ils voulaient pas que les créateurs s'éloignent, fallait pas se plaindre ! celui qui sème le vent, récolte la tempête ! Ah la rumer Kutcher/Michele me fait bien rire ! le lendemain de l'avant-première, tu avais tout un tas d'articles sur les photos d'eux. C'était une avant-première les gars et puis ils jouent un couple dans le film, logique qu'ils soient proche sur le tapis rouge. Alala, les journalistes vont chercher là où il faut pas. ils sont un peu neu-neu des fois. (souvent ces temps-ci). Ah j'ai trouvé l'histoire de la semaine (ou pour les prochaine), RIB avaient promis qu'il n'y aurait aucune rupture dans la saison 3 et Mercedes va rompre avec son horrible petit ami pour être avec Sam. Et là, les fans (si on peut vraiment les appeler ainsi) vont hurler à la traitrise et compagnie. Je vais encore bien me marrer. Oui, bloque-là le temps que les trolls se calment. Allez à demain ! Choupi Hello ! Je n'ai rien de spécialement très intelligent à dire mais c'était juste pour préciser que c'était un wiki génial et vraiment bien entretenu donc merci ! (parce que ça doit pas être facile tous les jours ^^). Je suis surtout venue ici pour avoir des infos sur la série et je suis bien comblée ^^ , beau boulot :D. Lila38 décembre 14, 2011 à 13:46 (UTC)Lila38 Oulah, j'ai trouvé le site parfaitement par hasard en faisant des recherches sur Glee. De sites en sites je suis tombée sur votre page sur Naya Rivera ^^. J'avoue qu'il n'est pas forcément visible et c'est bien dommage parce que c'est le plus complet que j'ai trouvé (en site français). Bonne soirée également :) Lila38 décembre 14, 2011 à 18:37 (UTC)Lila38 Majuscules Hello ! Par rapport aux majuscules, on se dit qu'à partir de maintenant on met des majuscules partout (épisodes et chansons) car je vois que tu t'y attelais ce soir !!! Je me plie à ta décision :D @+, Legleeclub décembre 15, 2011 à 21:51 (UTC) (no idea^^) Salut ! Comment vas-tu ? La semaine se finit bien ? Alors l'audience a pas frôlé les paquerettes puisque l'épisode de Noël a battu les Sélections ! Héhé ! Je retrouve le Glee que j'aimais ! J'ai bien rit en tout cas ! et j'aime la phrase de Finn "Holy crap! I'm dating Kim Kardashian" ! j'étais pliée en deux. Et les phrases de Puck, morte de rire ! Oh tu as vu Chewie ? Assez bizarre de le voir dans une salle de classe. lol Et toi, comment l'as-tu trouvé? Oh j'ai hâte de voir l'épisode sur MJ. Il va être d'enfer d'après les infos qui circulent. Ils font pas les choses à moitié ! Oh mais la révolte des fans a déjà commencé ^^ parce que des journaux - encore eux - ont sorti un article avec comme titre "Klaine et Finchel : un seul couple aura une bonne année" et que Sebastian va être de retour pour se battre et avoir Blaine. J'ai lu à aucun moment le mot "rupture" du Klaine et bah qu'est-ce qui se passe : Ryan Murphy a encore menti, il avait promis aucune rupture donc c'est un gros mito (pauvre tonton Ryan, il sert encore de bouc émissaire) et j'en passe des meilleures. Les gens savent décidemment pas lire un article. bref...je suis en mode râleuse, désolée ^^ Allez, bonne soirée ! Choupi merci :) Oh ça va si on oublie le fait que je suis en panique totale étant donné que j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau ne peut plus rien apprendre alors que j'ai encore un énorme tas à apprendre pour lundi. A part ça, ça va. ^^ C'est sûre qu'elles ne sont pas mirobolantes. Mais il ne faut pas oublié NCIS et les vacances. On verra à la rentrée. Le court film était marrant certaines fois. C'est du vieux humour donc pas trop de notre génération mais cela sortait de l'ordinaire et c'est ce que j'ai aimé. La chason du quator était belle mais pas nécessaire. Il aurait mieux fallu la supprimer et laisser la scène Klaine de l'échange de cadeau ou alors la scène de Santana avec Santa baby. Par contre, je trouve que pour une première réalisation, Matthew Morrison s'en sort plutôt bien. L'épisode sur MJ va durer 2h comme RIB l'avait annoncé, c'est pour ça qu'il y a autant de chanson. Et honnêtement, s'ils veulent vraiment rendre hommage au Roi de la Pop, un épisode de 45 min n'aurait pas suffi. Là deux heures, c'est le stricte minimum ! Oh que j'ai hâte ! Oui tonton Ryan n'y était pour rien dans l'histoire. Les fans devraient le laisser tranquille de temps à autre. Oui le Klaine sera présent tout au long de la saison (ils ne vont pas dire au revoir à la poule aux oeufs d'or) tout comme le Brittana restera aussi en place (deuxième poule aux oeufs d'or). Ah les fans se montent le bourrichon pour rien. Mais bon, cela me fait marrer. Allez je retourne à mes joyeuses révisions (qui vont me conduire au suicide, je sens) ! bye ! Choupi enfer ! Oui ! lundi à mercredi ! semaine de folie en perspective ! Pour dépasser la barrière NCIS, 2 solutions : 1- changer de case horaire (revenir au mercredi par exemple); 2-que NCIS se plante (et cela ne risque pas d'arriver de si tôt). T'as pas capté la différence, cela prouve qu'il a fait du bon boulot ^^ Si cela fait effectivement, deux ans qu'ils le préparent, il risque d'être réussi ! yeah !! oui pour Brittana, je me souviens que c'est parce que les fans les voulaient ensemble, qu'ils ont décidé que Santana serait lesbienne. Merci pour les encouragements ! j'en ai bien besoin ! Choupi Je peux le faire et je suis obligée ! j'ai pas trop envie d'y aller. J'ai la phobie des examens depuis que je me suis rétamée il y a deux ans. Glee me détend ! Après Glee, il faudrait voir la part des gens qui regarde en replay. Je sais que pour Grey's anatomy, leurs audiences ne sont pas mirobolantes mais ils sont n°1 dans le replay. Et la Fox est un peu bête cette année entre les coupures pour Glee et Bones. Ils ont peu de jujote ! Haha !!! tu as trouvé le nouveau scandale. D'ailleurs, le "scandale" a commencé sur le net. Les fans disent que que les scénaristes ont pris MJ pour rebooster les audiences. Honnêtement, je me demande s'ils lisent les nouvelles. Alala.... Allez, je retourne à mes révisions ! dernière ligne droite ! Choupi Oui si je valide le semestre du 1er coup, cela ira pour les fois suivantes. Là j'arrête les révisions. Cela ne sert plus à rien à ce stade, sauf à m'embrouiller l'esprit et me faire avoir des crises de panique. La deuxième coupure est normale je crois. C'est le cas pour toutes les séries. Faut que j'arrête de poster des commentaires sur Glee-France. Quelqu'un l'a mal pris. J'ai poussé une petite beuglante sur le fait que tonton murphy se prenait tout et qu'il fallait arrêter de raler pour un rien et bien entendu, une personne la prit comme une attaque personnelle. Et sa réponse se passera de commentaire. Ce site devient de plus en plus hargneux je trouve. Mmmm... ton scénario n'est pas très plausible. Shane doit finir et avoir son diplôme pour le foot. Donc....on l'aura jusqu'au bout. Ah moins que lui et Mercedes romptent dans le 10ème épisode. Oh, une chose m'a frappé en fait. Le personnage d'Artie m'horripile de plus en plus. C'est normal ? Choupi (félicite Brochy ! T'as fait comment ? Bon je vais faire un petit tour pour voir si je peux apporter un peu de mes lumières....hum hum...) vivante :) Salut ! Je suis vivante après deux gros examens ! soulagée !! Il ne m'en reste plus que 3 ! Bones s'est pareil. En janvier ils vont diffuser un épisode et ils seront en pause jusqu'en mars je crois. Un truc de folie ! Ah Glee-France. C'est bon je me suis expliquée avec la personne et cela est mieux allée. J'y vais de moins en moins car ils mettent de moins en moins à jour le site. Bien dommage. Je préfère le wikia, c'est plus convivial. Oh et j'ai adoré le commentaire du personne qui disait que les fans les plus révoltés étant sans doute ceux qui aimaient le plus la série ! WTF ??? Oh Shane va disparaître, c'est certain. Vu sa popularité au niveau du public....(et tant mieux !) Bah Artie m'agace avec son air supérieur. J'aimais mieux le gentil Artie. ^^ On verra la suite. Tu as vu qu'une bonne partie du cast était à New-York ? Choupi (ah le privilège d'être admin !! lol profite profite) Je pense que cela s'est relativement bien passé. Je verrai fin janvier. Les 3 derniers sont plus light on va dire, surtout ceux de demain (des stats (avec une prof qui a été nulle) et de l'anglais). Celui de cet aprem est quand même gros. Wait & see ! Oui, au compte goutte comme tu dis. Bah moi avec Twitter, j'ai des nouvelles plus souvent donc c'est pratique. Comme par exemple que le compte de Dianna a encore été hacké ! voilà pourquoi on a les chansons aussi tôt ! oh la réaction des "fans" sur Glee-Fr vaut le détour. Des focus à ne plus savoir quoi en faire ! Oh Tina, j'ai toujours apprecié son perso même s'il était pas assez developpé mais avec la SL de Mike, c'est génial ! Une bonne partie est à NY. Darren pour des concerts de charité, Lea & Chris pour un talk-show, et il y a eu une émission avec Jane Lynch, Cory, Lea, Chris, Matthew et tonton Murphy ! Et Dianna a aussi l'air d'y être. Elle n'est pas de là-bas d'ailleurs ? Choupi ( c'est pas moi ^^ je me demandais pourquoi il y avait tant de modification sur la saison 1. Ceci explique cela !) Merci :) Pour les chansons, j'ai aussi trouvé un compte où il y a les chansons mais de façon officielle. Sinon, c'est en cherchant. Et j'ai vite chargé We found love sur mon ordi avant que la Fox ne bloque les vidéos. Je suis tombée sur plusieurs qui ont été supprimé par eux. Pour GF, je ne suis jamais allée sur le forum car au vu des débordement sur le site, j'imagine même pas sur le forum. Pour une fois, ils sont restés sur le sujet mais bon, y en a qui ont légèrement ordonné aux admins de supprimer l'article car c'était un total manque de respect pour Dianna. Mais j'ai aimé l'intervention d'une personne qui a remis les pendules à l'heure en disant que l'on était tous des hackers puisqu'on regarde les épisodes en streaming. Du coup, plus personne n'a parlé de manque de respect. Mdr ! Tina avait des fois de bons passages comme dans Complètement Gaga !! Mais comme son perso n'est pas assez développé, elle est pas trop appréciée. Ah oui les fameux 4 nouveaux personnages qui a fait hurlé les gens. Pour l'instant, les perso principaux ont bien été développé car Rory c'est à peine si on le voit, il faut plus de la figuration qu'autre chose, Sebastian...on la vu que deux fois, Shane...vu sa côte de popularité, ils allaient pas s'étendre sur lui et Sugar elle fait aussi de la figuration. Faut voir comment ils vont introduire le perso de Samuel et le retour de Jesse. Choupi (au moins tu ne t'ennuies pas ^^) déprimée (oui mes titres sont en fonction de mes humeurs) Plantage en beauté pour le 3ème partiel ! ah bah va falloir se rattraper un minimum sur les prochains. (les M&M's sont un excellent consolateur !) Ils ont été très rapide. Mais ils pourront pas supprimer ceux sur Tumblr. Oh c'est la même personne avec qui je m'étais légèrement embrouillée avant-hier. Je l'aime bien car elle met le pied dans le plat et elle dit haut et fort ce qu'elle pense. Et les personnes qui sont du même avis qu'elle se manifestent. Effet boule de neige garanti ! Au moins elle a remis les pendules à l'heure. Ils me faisaient bien rire avec leur "supprimer l'article, n'écoutez pas les chansons car c'est un totalement manque de respect pour Dianna, je n'ai pas écouté car cela a été piraté et tout le tralala....". Je suis pas sûre que les personnes qui disaient ne pas avoir écouter les chansons l'ont réellement fait --' Le personnage de Tina a été massacré dans la saison 2. Là elle faisait figurante. Je suis contente que dans la saison 3, elle soit plus développé même si c'est à travers Mike. Oui tu n'étais pas au courant ? Jesse sera de retour comme coach des Vocal Adrenaline avec en tête le personnage d'Alex (pas hâte de le voir lui). Cela a été confirmé par Lea Michele et par tonton Murphy. Pour Rory, j'espère qu'il sera plus développé, étant donné que le prolongement de son contrat est en discussion. Choupi Oh si j'ai la moyenne, je serai contente ^^ (là je suis au cappuccino ! je fais d'ailleurs une overdose de cappu!) D'après ce que j'ai compris, le hacker a eu accès à son twitter mais aussi à sa boîte mail et il a ainsi récupérer des musiques et des scripts. Mais cela ne va à l'encontre des déclarations du staff qui disait qu'aucun script n'était envoyé par mail pour éviter ce genre de soucis. Mais les musiques proviennent bien de chez Dianna. L'attraction du la musique de Glee ! j'ai pas pu résister et je regrette pas ! Quand elle disait un mot c'était un miracle et surtout ce qu'elle disait était...ringard ou sans utilité ! Oh j'aime beaucoup le personnage de Jesse. Je trouve qu'il apporte un peu de fraîcheur. Le passage où il traite Finn de "zombie qui doit faire caca" est de mes moments préférés de la saison 2 ! et quand tu sais que Jonathan est à l'opposé de son personnage, c'est bluffant ! (tout comme Naya et Grant). Oh je pense qu'ils vont battre les VA puisque c'est la dernière année des principaux membres. Et bien, il se murmure sur la toile qu'au vu de sa popularité auprès des fans et auprès du cast, son contrat sera rallongé. On vera bien dans l'épisode 12 s'il est toujours présent. J'aime bien son personnage. L'entendre parler me fait bien rire ! Les Irelandais et leur accès ! je pense que les pires se sont les Néo-Zélandais ! Horrible ! Choupi (ma pauvre ! patiente encore quelques heures et après tu pourras te blottir dans tes draps !) Fin des révisions pour 2011 ! Humm...faut quand même que j'ai une bonne moyenne pour être acceptée en M2 ! Ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est qu'ils envoient par mail les musiques. Je suis perdue ! Ah Funeral...deux choses étaient bien dedans : Jesse & Pure imagination. Sinon le reste...bof Je vais te faire rêver. Damian a confirmé que son contrat était prolongé mais il ne sait pas pour combien d'épisode. Ah bah j'ai pas parlé avec un NZ mais j'étais dans la même pièce et bon dieu ! j'ai compris un mot sur...5 et encore ! ils ont un foutu accent ! lol Choupi (bientôt l'heure d'aller faire dodo ^^) Message De rien pour les modifications et tout ça... :) Je me demandais si on pouvait faire une galerie photo Brittany/Santana . Merci pour ton aide parce'que je savais pas trop comment faire ( même si c'est assez simple!!) Encore moi!! Désolé j'ai oublié de signer mais encore une question..Comment on fait pour mettre le trait qui sépare les discussions?? Series Glee. décembre 21, 2011 à 15:39 (UTC) holiday ! :) Et voilà je suis officiellement en vacances ! qu'est-ce que cela fait du bien ^^ Oui, le discours de Sue était très émouvant. Les enterrements me font toujours pleurés :( Eh bien, en réalité, je me suis retrouvée par hasard dans la même pièce que ce NZ qui était un fournisseur à mon père. J'allais pas partir comme une voleuse..... et j'ai dû écouter leurs discussions. La galère ! ^^ J'ai vu que les trolls se reproduisent très très vite ^^ bon courage ! Choupi Relativement bien. On verra fin janvier avec les résultats. :) Jane Lynch est une sacrée actrice. On le remarque bien avec son rôle dans Glee. Elle m'impressionne. Ah bah, il y avait l'associé de mon père (car mon père n'est pas bilingue ^^) qui est bilingue et qui a dit qu'il avait eu aussi beaucoup de mal à le comprendre. Tu m'étonnes ^^ En parlant de troll, je viens d'en trouver une qui m'a insulté !! je te jure.... Choupi (en mode angry-choupi !!) Non je l'ai pas vu car je ne suivais plus la page. C'est quand je me suis baladée dans l'Activité du wikia que je suis tombée sur cette série de commentaire et c'est là que je suis tombée sur la magnifique insulte. Je lui ai répondu. Me traiter d'imbécile et de nul....non mais je te jure ! Elle a le QI d'un poisson rouge cette gamine ? Oh elle s'est calmé parce que tu l'as menacé. Elle essaye de rentrer dans tes bonnes grâces puisque tu es admin. Choupi (en mode zen-choupi !!! (enfin essaye de l'être). J'ai vu que tu avais mis à jour les messages de la communauté mais j'ai pas trop compris ce que cela signifiait. O_o) Messages Je crois que j'ai enfin compris!! :) C'est vrai que si une galerie photo se fait pour : Brittana on devra mettre tous les couples et c'est vrai que se sera long!! Merci encore :) et si j'ai (encore) besoin d'aide je sais à qui m'adressait :) Series Glee. décembre 21, 2011 à 16:20 (UTC) Infobox Episode Hello !!! J'ai essayé de faire une nouvelle infobox pour les épisodes qui rende mieux que l'actuelle... Elle est visible sur la page Droit Au But. Pas grand chose change, surtout le fond que j'ai rendu comme toutes les autres infobox mais c'est surtout en ce qui concerne la diffusion... Qu'en penses-tu ? Sinon, on peut pas encore la mettre sur toutes les pages car je n'ai pas encore trouver le moyen que la chaîne s'affiche que quand il y a une date... Mais je vais y réfléchir la semaine prochaine (la je pars en week-end de Noël !) et c'est pour ca que j'ai vérouillé la page de Droit Au But alors pas de panique !!! Joyeux Noël, Legleeclub décembre 22, 2011 à 22:44 (UTC) : Re ! J'ai trouvé la solution à mon problème !!! J'ai déja modifié beaucoup beaucoup de pages (remplacer le modèle "Episode" par "Infobox Episode", c'est un peu fastidieux mais ca ne me gène pas de le faire... Je trouve qu'il est 10000 fois mieux comme ca (sans vouloir me jeter de fleurs)... : Je vais essayer de trouver le sommeil (insomnie de merde !) : Legleeclub décembre 23, 2011 à 00:30 (UTC) changement Salut ! Désolée hier je n'étais pas chez moi. Et je ne peux pas me connecter avec mon I-touch. Alors, j'ai vu pour les stills. Elle est belle celle de Mike et Tina ^^ Euh...tu as rechangé la page de Y/N car c'est toujours les garçons. Mais je préfère celle des filles honnêtement. Cela fait plus officielle. Pour l'autre gronasse (désolée mais y a que ce mot qui me vient à l'esprit à l'instant où je te répond), t'a fait les yeux doux quand tu l'as menacé de lui interdire le site. Maintenant, vu la réponse qu'elle m'a sortie, elle a été servi pour ma réponse. Et désolée de m'être laissé emportée. Tu verras. Alors pour le suivi des pages, dès que tu fais une modification ou un commentaire, automatiquement tu suis la page et dès qu'il y a une modif, tu es avertie. Par contre ton truc des messages de la communauté, j'ai toujours rien compris ^^ Choupi (merci de me défendre ^^ et oui j'ai vu les liens rouges de partout.Dès que j'en voyais un, je l'ai corrigé ^^) PS : la nouvelle infobox est bien. Mais il faut enlever le réalisateur dans l'intro. Message Pour le billet de blog "Brittana" je met juste des photos et un paragraphe d'introduction ou je raconte toute leur relation au fur et à mesure des épisodes?? Et aussi pour mettre un lien sur mon profil je fais comment?? Merci d'avance :) Series Glee. décembre 23, 2011 à 10:40 (UTC) Re " Brittana" Ok Merci :) Je vais essayer mais d'abord faut que je trouve quoi dire dans le paragraphe d'introduction :) Series Glee. décembre 23, 2011 à 12:18 (UTC) vive le vent ! (je suis pas plus inspirée que toi ^^) Haha ! c'est la saison des trolls apparemment. Je préfère la nouvelle page et les infobox parfaits ! J'ai vu que LeGleeClub faisait du bon boulot sur le site. C'est cool. Oui c'est pour ça qu'à la fin de la journée tu as 40 mails pour les modifications. Normalement, en bas des pages, il y a une barre où il y a marqué "suivre" ou "ne plus suivre" et c'est ça la notification des pages. Pour l'autre gronasse, j'ai vu sa réponse. Attends, je passais 5 minutes à déchiffrer ce qu'elle avait écrit. Si tu veux que les autres te comprennent, tu écris en français pas en SMS. Elle a dit qu'elle avait 19 ans mais honnêtement elle a l'âge mentale d'une fille de 14 ans. Et je crois qu'il y a un soucis avec "Blairwaldorf1234567", "Quinnita" et "Quinnitq", je crois que ce sont les mêmes personnes. Tu peux vérifier leur adress IP ou pas ? Parce que celle qui a répondu à mon dernier message, c'est Quinnita. Je trouve bizarre les créations de compte d'un seul coup et tous fan de Gossip Girl. Bizarre. Bon courage pour les liens rouge ! ^^ Je t'aurai bien aidé mais je pars une semaine dans les Arcs avec la famille. donc ne t'étonne pas si je ne réponds pas. Normalement j'aurai internet mais pas sûre... Choupi (tous unis contre les liens rouges et les trolls !!) PS : si je te recontacte pas avant mon départ, bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !) Messages Oui je pense que c'est bien juste le lien n'a pas marché.. Quand j'ai cliqué sur "le bouton lien" ça m'a demandé le titre je l'ai rentré et après il c'est mis en rouge et ça indiquer que la page n'exister pas...Comment je fais?? Series Glee. décembre 23, 2011 à 14:09 (UTC)